misunderstanding
by outerspacecreature
Summary: I don't wanna see your face ever again.. cried Hikari as she ran away. Find out what happen next :
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to see your face ever again" cried Hikari as she ran away, leaving Kei, who was still in shock from what she has heard from Hikari. His whole body feels limply. His brain has blacked out. Still couldn't believe that he made her beloved Hikari cry and much more, hate him.

* * *

Hikari whose eyes are still wet with tears was to go home.

"HIKARI!! " coming from a voice (It's Akira running towards Hikari)

"Hey, how is it yesterday? You have to tell me about… "

"EHH!! Hikari, why are you crying? Did Kei do this?"

"I'm will kill him!!" said Akira releasing an evil aura.

But Hikari did not response. She continued walking as if Akira wasn't there at all.

"Huh? What happened? Is something wrong" asked Tadashi

Akira looked at him with a gloomy and puppy eyes.

"HIKARI is crying!" said Akira worrying about her.

"Come with me, Tadashi, we have to find Kei" said Akira as she grabbed Tadashi's arms.

* * *

They saw Kei, who looks so helpless, lying on the chair.

"KEI! What did you do to my angel Hikari?" shouted Akira.

"I have no time to fight, Akira" said Kei

Then, he went out of the room and went home.

When he arrived home, he was wondering if Hikari will forgive her after what happen.

*wondering*wondering*

"No good…" said Kei

"Guess I have no choice but to text her" he added

(Since he was worried, he ended up sending Hikari more than 100 messages)

* * *

On the other hand…

Hikari, who has just arrived home, went and locked herself. He didn't take her meal and was just crying all the time. And even she had received messages from Kei, she wouldn't bother to open the messages and would just immediately delete it. Too much anger, she even threw things that will make her remember about Kei, screaming "IT'S BETTER WITHOUT HIM"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning…

"GOOD MOOOORNING HIKARI!!! "screamed Akira as she approached Hikari

"Uhh. Are you okey?"Asked Akira, worried

"Eh? What are you talking about? Of course I am" answered Hikari

"That's great to hear. But, what happened between you and Kei"

Swiftly hearing Akira's question, Hikari recall the things that happen, enough to make her cry

"Who's Kei? I don't know him after all, I guess…"answered Hikari as she distances herself so that Akira would not notice that she was crying. She headed to the greenhouse where no one is around.

On the other hand, Akira who is left behind is much more worried than usual

Tea time…

Everyone except Kei is present in the greenhouse as Akira serves the "Todou Akira's variety of sandwiches"

Typically, Tadashi would grab the food first and eat eagerly which would make Akira irritated enough to punch Tadashi

But, today's different. Akira didn't mind him at all. She was busy observing Hikari, thinking of what probably happened between her and Kei. Until she notices that Hikari didn't eat the sandwiches that were served to her.

"Hikari, why did you not eat the sand----"

"Hey, Kei" interrupted Ryuu

"Why is it that you have not been around since this morning?" wrote Megumi

"Ah. I have some **important matters** to deal with the president (*Kei's grandfather)"explained Kei

Suddenly, Hikari dropped the bunch of sandwiches from the table. Her face looks gloomy and her hands were shaking. She had a flashback of what happened last Sunday. Then, she run out of the greenhouse with tears flowing from her eyes.

Akira was to go after her, but Kei grabbed her arms and stop her.

"Don't touch me" yelled Akira, shoving off Kei's hands

"What the hell did you do to Hikari?" she added as she slaps Kei

Everybody was shocked on what Akira did to Kei. Even Akira was surprised on what she has done to Kei.

"I'm sorry…" said Akira

"Right now, I'm confused on what is happening between you and Hikari. I was bothered because she was acting weird since yesterday. I was expecting a happy and energetic Hikari but it was the opposite" she explained

"?????????"wrote Megumi

"Yeah. I thought you went in a---"added Jun

"That's enough. I know you guys were worried and confused on what is happening, but there are things that I can't say and would be better if you don't know" interrupted Kei

"That maybe true, but we are your friends" said Tadashi

"C'mon Kei, tell us. We might help you" demanded Ryuu

Kei stood froze. He looks so helpless. And was about to tell the truth when…

*ring**ring*

"Excuse me" said Kei

While, Kei was having a conversation over the phone.

"I think this is different from usual fight" said Jun

"I have never seen him look so helpless before" agreed Akira

"I think let them have privacy and solve this fight" wrote Megumi

After the phone call Kei returned to the group

"It's the president, he was requesting me to meet him, I have to go" said Kei as he leave the greenhouse

"Kei!!"yelled Akira

"We might not know the truth, but don't forget that we are here to help you anytime" she added

Author's note: Wah..!!! This is the second chapter. I hope you like it!!:D Anyways, please do review. Thank you.


End file.
